


Sweet Music

by nosegaystime



Category: The Little Vampire, The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Slow Burn, anna is so fucking stupid holy shit, baby lesbians, overall quite sweet, references to Rudolph and Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosegaystime/pseuds/nosegaystime
Summary: Anna is turning into a sulky teenager, she feels lonely and prisoned in the castle- but that's when she meets a ray of sunshine in human form that turns her life upside down. (This is my first fanfic and it's ongoing!!!)
Relationships: Anna Sackville-Bag/OC
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Sweet Music

The sky was the colour of a bruise, sickly yellow hues had warped and mixed with cold purples. Little blue tufts of cloud dotted the sky- almost like a flock of painted sheep frolicking in the last rays of sunlight. Anna rested her forehead against the cool glass of the window, watching the sun slowly dip beneath those ominous towering mountains that hung over their gothic manor. It had turned autumn now, the trees where all various shades of red and brown and the air had begun to grow a bite- similar to those who lived within the castle. 

“Good grief it is ever so boring without those mortals,” sighed Anna in a rather reluctant voice, as much as she hated to admit it- humans where fun! With their strangely warm skin and beating hearts and fragile forms. Anna had taken to writing letters to Tony, as he was perhaps her best and only human friend. Of course, Rudolph would scan over her letters, he couldn’t have her sending lovey-dovey letters to his boyfriend could he. He was quite the grammar nut too- scolding his little sister on even the most minor spelling errors. 

With no humans around the vampires had a lot of newfound freedom and free time, vampire hunters where on the decline and any poor sods who dared to brave forth with a stake would be a meal. Anna had found herself interested in music; she’d found a lovely guitar abandoned in the attic. It was a dark brown guitar made of oak- it had gorgeous floral engravings on its side which she found charming.

Anna’s mother rested a hand on her shoulder, “Schatz, why don’t you go outside? Bring your guitar out with you, I’m sure the birds would love a little sing-song!” Freda nudged her husband startling him from the book he was invested in, “Isn’t that right liebling?”

“Uh,” Frederick glanced at his wife’s face and then his daughters as if for some sort of clue to what they were talking about, “Ja Anna, you could do with some fresh air. You’ve been cooped up in that room all week.” Freda hummed in agreement. 

“Christ almighty will the both of you ever get off my case,” Anna groaned, with an almost audible eye roll, “Fine, if it pleases you both tremendously, I’ll go play around outside like a normal child.” She hung her guitar around her neck, Freda had made a delightful embroidered strap for the guitar with Anna’s name embroidered in a beautiful lilac, and stomped towards the door. 

“Don’t forget the come home before sonnenaufgang!” Cooed Freda as Anna slammed the heavy wooden door shut behind her. 

Anna marched stubbornly, left foot right foot left foot right foot, leaves crunching under her pumps as she stamped through the woodlands. Did they think she was only 100 years old, good grief… Why did they still treat her as though she was a tot, she was already 12 in human years; surely that counted for something. 

Anna had been grumbling and trudging along for a good 10 minutes when she came across a lone tree stump, shrouded by the lush undergrow and hidden by the thick canopy. She perched herself upon mother nature’s chair and sighed in frustration, her eyes had begun to prickle with tears. She missed Tony, she missed talking about those pointless things they’d talked about while he was there. Anna bit down hard on her tongue, she was sick of moping. 

Anna rested her guitar on her lap and began to pick randomly at chords, there wasn’t any books on instruments in the manor- making the guitars placement all the more curious. It wasn’t as if they had internet or ‘why-fie’ as Tony had said, since they were in the middle of nowhere and received little to no reception. Of course, this random plucking was getting her nowhere, it sounded similar to a wailing cat. As Anna grew more and more frustrated, she failed to hear the cracking of twigs and crunching of leaves slowly approaching behind her. 

“Umm, do you need a little bit of help with that?” A silky soft voice broke the mangled notes, Anna turned at an inhuman speed her teeth bared. Who dared to disrupt her lone time, her eyes where still glassy and pink from her sulk. 

“Who the hell are you?” Anna growled through her fangs, her watery eyes examining the foe in front of her. The person was definitely a human, she could tell from the smell of them. That disgusting smell of sweat combined with a fragrance unfamiliar to Anna’s nose. 

The human paused, “I-I’m sorry to have disturbed you, I’m Juniper Ashfalt- I’m terribly sorry to have bothered you. It’s just I have my own guitar so I thought I could have helped you-” This human didn’t look like Tony or that bastard Rookery, strangely this human looked more like Anna herself. This ‘Juniper’ was short, perhaps a few inches smaller than Anna with skin similar to the rich brown earth beneath her pumps. Junipers hair was dark like coffee and looked remarkably soft yet Anna felt afraid to touch it, it was in two round mounds balanced atop her head- similar to perhaps the ears of a rabbit but short and circular. It looked frizzy- for lack of a better word, and nothing like her own hair texture, “A-are you listening, I asked your name?” 

Anna snapped upright and felt her cheeks flush a little, “Well I suppose I can tell you, I’m Anna. Anna Sackville-Bag.” Juniper’s face lit up and Anna could swear she felt her heart skip a beat or too. 

“Nice to meet you Anna,” Juniper beamed, taking a step forward and holding out her hand expectantly. Anna raised an eyebrow and stared at Juniper’s open hand, ‘what does she want me to do?’ she thought. After a moment of silence Anna leant forward and kissed the open palm, similar to the princes in the novels she adored. When she glanced back up to meet Juniper’s gaze her face was bright red and she was stifling a laugh. 

“What?” Anna narrowed her eyes suspiciously. 

Juniper burst into a laugh that Anna thought sounded like music, “Good grief Anna have you never shaken a hand before?” Juniper managed to choke out between snorts. 

Anna blushed bright crimson, “I-I didn’t know!” She spluttered waving her hands frantically, gosh how embarrassing. 

After the laughter had died down Juniper sat on the dewy grass besides Anna’s stump, “What are you doing out so late then? It’s like 1am isn’t it?” 

Anna felt her pulse quicken, “N-no reason.” She uttered, “What about you?” 

“Hmmm, I’m curious now,” Juniper purred, a curious smile grew on her face. 

“You didn’t answer my question.” Anna smoothly regained control of the topic. 

“Well,” Juniper began, “My dad’s a real pain y’know? I’m an artsy kid and I’m not good at the smart junk, but he- god he’s such an ass!” Juniper clenched her fist as tears started to well in her eyes, “Ugh it’s always ‘Juniper yer such a disappointment, stop playing with yer stupid paints and yer stupid ukulele and focus on ya goddamn science work! This art shit will take you nowhere!’ He never cares about what I want to be or what I want to do, it’s always about him.” Juniper took a deep breath and swallowed back her tears, turning to look at Anna, “I’m sorry Anna, I didn’t mean to-”

Anna rested her hand atop Juniper’s shoulder and pulled her close, “It’s okay,” She cooed as she gently patted her back the same way her mother did to her when she felt overwhelmed. Feeling the humans racing heart and heaving breaths as her chin lay atop Juniper’s head. Right below her was this vulnerable human, a human that was overwhelmingly weak with that delicious red elixir flooding her veins. But she couldn’t force herself to bite, she felt frozen. The idea that this strange and curious human could be food made her feel sick. 

Juniper chuckled between sobs, “I’m sorry Anna, I just met you and I go and snot all over your lovely dress and-”

Anna sighed, “It’s me who should be sorry Juniper, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.” Juniper sniffled and pulled away so she could see Anna’s face, “Juniper… I’m a vampire.”

It was silent, the gentle autumnal zephyr tickled the tall grass, and carried the leaves as they danced elegantly in the breeze. A bird or too flew overhead singing their delightfully sombre night-time ballad. 

Juniper rubbed her face with her sleeve, then leant against Anna’s stump, “I did think it was a little strange how you felt so cold.” She said eventually as she looked up at Anna and smiled softly. 

Anna couldn’t explain what she was feeling, her cold, dead, rotting heart felt as though she’d ran a marathon. The way the moon filtered through the canopy of the trees and illuminated Junipers face, how her eyes sparkled like beautiful gems. A feeling she’d never experienced before. 

“Do you have a phone,” Juniper queried, as she pulled a small metal box out of her jeans pocket and rested it on her lap. The back was covered in small colourful stickers of things Anna didn’t recognise but assumed must be cool if Juniper liked them. 

“Ah, we don’t have phones. S-sorry I guess,” Anna looked guilty, it was true though. Vampires lived a life almost similar to the Amish as technology was a strange new thing they didn’t quite understand. 

Juniper rested her hand on top of Annas, “I-It’s okay Anna,” Her words where as sweet as molasses, “Why don’t we meet out in the woods every night at a certain time? I assume you vampires can’t come out in that day.” 

Anna was amazed, ‘did all humans know weird vampire trivia?’ “That’d be great! How about one in the morning, just like today?” 

To which Juniper beamed and nodded, “That’s a deal!”


End file.
